Honest Trailer - Labyrinth
Labyrinth is the 134th episode of 'Screen Junkies comedy series Honest Trailers. It was written by Spencer Gilbert,' Dan Murrell',' Joe Starr '''and' Andy Signore. It parodies the 1986 musical fantasy film Labyrinth. It was narrated by '''Jon Bailey as Epic Voice Guy. It was published on January 19, 2016, to pay tribute to musician David Bowie who passed away on January 10, 2016. It is 4 minutes 20 seconds long.' '''It has been viewed over 3.5 million times. 'Watch Honest Trailers - Labyrinth on YouTube' ''"David Bowie steals every scene he's in as Jareth the Goblin King, a magical creature that can only be described as David Bowie." '~ Honest Trailers - Labyrinth Script From Jim Henson, George Lucas, and Monty Python's Terry Jones comes a kids' movie just as weird as you'd expect from Jim Henson, George Lucas, and Monty Python's Terry Jones: Labyrinth. Get ready for the 1980s cult classic that we never thought we'd make an Honest Trailer for, but decided to do so we could talk about how awesome David Bowie was. So forget the meandering plot and so-so acting, because David Bowie steals every scene he's in as Jareth the Goblin King, a magical creature that can only be described as...David Bowie, who will have you spellbound by his magic tricks, dancing, and his...uhhh, Major Tom (shows a close-up on David Bowie's prominent crotch), and by the hypnotic way he pronounces "baby" (shows clips of Jareth saying "baby"), in a performance so iconic, you won't even care he's playing a kidnapper with the hots for a sixteen-year-old. Jennifer Connelly stars as the teenager who made you feel funny in 1986 (Sarah), and grew into the adult that made you really uncomfortable in the year 2000 (shows clips of Jennifer Connelly from Career Opportunities and Requiem for a Dream). When she sacrifices her baby brother (Toby) to a goblin just to get out of babysitting, he'll be whisked away to this model castle (Jareth's castle), and we'll go inside the mind of a young girl navigating a maze full of danger, fluids, and sexual confusion over an older male authority figure...so, basically puberty. Before Andy Serkis played make-believe in a high-tech wetsuit, Jim Henson played make-believe by stuffing dwarves into uncomfortable vinyl bobbleheads (shows the large-headed Hoggle) in this ninety-minute tour of the Muppet master's sheer creativity that's so Muppety, even its editor's name is Grover (shows a film credit for editor John Grover), full of amazing creatures; groundbreaking visuals; and fart jokes, lots and lots of fart jokes (shows the characters crossing through the Bog of Eternal Stench as fart noises sound around them). Sing along with all the classic Labyrinth songs you love and totally remember, like "Magic Dance" and, um...the, the red puppet fire song thing...?...or ("Chilly Down")...no, that's not familiar. (shows a clip from "As the World Falls Down") I don't even remember that one. Okay, it's basically just "Magic Dance". Listen, the dude was prolific; they can't all be "Ziggy Stardust". So experience a film up there with The Neverending Story and The Goonies as a classic '80s movie that isn't quite as good as you remember, which completely bombed at the box office. But you know what? Who cares? 'Cause David Bowie is f*cking awesome! That guy could do whatever he wanted to me in his magic goblin castle! Starring Glamdalf (David Bowie as Jareth the Goblin King); David Bowie's Hand Double (shows Jareth balancing a glass ball on his hand while moving it from side to side); Not a Girl, Not Yet a Woman (Jennifer Connelly as Sarah Williams); Bernie Sanders (Brian Henson as the voice of Hoggle); Rocket Raccoon (David Shaughnessy as the voice of Sir Didymus); The Eyes Wide Shut Orgy (shows a clip from a ballroom dance); Harry Knowles (Ron Mueck as the voice of Ludo); Jabba, Jr. (Timothy Bateson as the voice of The Worm); and Baby Waldo (Toby Froud as Toby Williams). for Labyrinth - The Maze Runner. Title design by Robert Holtby.]] The Maze Runner Oh, man, even by puppet standards, these things are really creepy. (shows Toby crying in a room full of puppet goblins) Those are definitely real tears. Viewer's Comments The comments pays tribute to English actor and director Alan Rickman, who passed away on January 14, 2016 at age 69. He was well-known for his portrayal as Professor Severus Snape from the Harry Potter' ''movie series and Hans Gruber from 'Die Hard'.'' Say "Or you'll do what exactly? Hit me with that fish?" RIP Alan Rickman - ''upcauseway ''In honor of Alan Rickman, please say, "By Graphtar's Hammer, by the Suns of Worven, you shall be Avenged." - ''GanonGhidorah ''Say "Turn to page three hundred and nine-ty four..." RIP Alan Rickman - ''upcauseway ''In honour of Alan Rickman, say: "Now I have a machine gun. Ho ho ho." RIP Alan Rickman - ''Catherine Bradbury ''pls say: "Mr. Potter, our new celebrity." R.I.P. Alan Rickman - ''Marsh Melli ''Say for Alan Rickman: I'm going to count to three, there won't be a four... Give me the code. - ''Phoenix van der Weyden ''In memory of Alan Rickman, please say, "Locksley, I'm gonna heart out with a spoon!" - ''Crystal Ward ''Say "Happy Trails Hans". - ''Al Swearengen Trivia * This Honest Trailer was published 9 days after '''David Bowie's' death. As explained in the narration, the writers never thought they'd make an Honest Trailer for this movie, but decided to do so they could talk about how "awesome David Bowie was." * Screen Junkies have also produced Honest Trailers for several other fantasy films including 'The Princess Bride, Fantastic Beasts & Where to Find Them, Fantastic Beasts: The Crimes of Grindelwald', 'The Lord of the Rings, ''Harry Potter,' The Hobbit: An Unexpected Journey',' The Hobbit: The Desolation of Smaug', and 'The Hobbit: The Battle of the Five Armies'.'' * An Honest Trailer Commentary for this episode was recorded and was available on the Screen Junkies Plus until the website/app was discontinued. Screen Junkies don't currently have any way of releasing the video. Reception ''Honest Trailers - Labyrinth ''has a 98.2% approval rating from YouTube viewers. Reviews for this Honest Traailer were positive, with many sites commenting on how Screen Junkies pays tribute to David Bowie and the weirdly wonderful 80s cult classic film. Cnet wrote "you have certain expectations when you tune in to one of the Honest Trailers entries from the ScreenJunkies YouTube channel... You might not expect to learn Honest Trailers, known for pulling no punches, has a soft spot in its heart for David Bowie." In the same article, Cnet also wrote that Screen Junkies uses its "humorous brand of criticism" to pay tribute to the late David Bowie. They especially appreciated the "mini-supercut of Bowie saying the word "baby,"" which they described as "mesmerizing." SlashFilm also commented on how this Honest Trailer plays against expectations, writing "before you go thinking that a video series traditionally used to mock movies is a pretty crappy way to honor a recently passed icon, just watch the Labyrinth Honest Trailer and see how it’s all about praising the fact that David Bowie singlehandedly makes this movie an ’80s gem." Nerdist noted that although the intent of the Honest Trailer was to celebrate how awesome David Bowie was, at the same time Screen Junkies "doesn’t pull any punches in showing off the many problems of the film. The dialogue isn’t the greatest and there are substantial questions about the plot being an allegory for puberty." The Huffington Post remarked that the Honest Trailer "captures everything we love and remember about the cult classic: Bowie's hypnotic pronunciation of "baby," the cheesy special effects, the uncomfortable sexual tension between Bowie and then 16-year-old Jennifer Connelly and, of course, the "Magic Dance."" Production credits Voiceover Narration by Jon Bailey Title design by Robert Holtby Series Created by Andy Signore & Brett Weiner Written by Spencer Gilbert, Dan Murrell, Joe Starr & Andy Signore Edited by Anthony Falleroni External links * 'Honest Trailers' 'Labyrinth' roast turns into David Bowie tribute '- Cnet article * 'THE HONEST TRAILER FOR LABYRINTH IS ALL ABOUT DAVID BOWIE '- Nerdist article * ''David Bowie is f*cking awesome': Honest trailer for 'Labyrinth' tells it how it is ' - Mashable article * '‘Labyrinth’ Honest Trailer: David Bowie Steals Pretty Much Every Scene He’s In '- SlashFilm article * 'David Bowie: Labyrinth gets Honest Trailer ' - EW article * '‘Labyrinth’ Gets an Honest Trailer; Reaffirms David Bowie Is Awesome '- CBR.com article * 'Honest Trailer for Jim Henson's 1986 Classic LABYRINTH '- Geek Tyrant article * 'This Honest Trailer Proves How 'F**king Awesome' David Bowie Was In 'Labyrinth' '- Huffingtom Post article Category:Honest Trailers Category:Screen Junkies Category:Fantasy Category:Musicals Category:1980s Category:Jim Henson Category:George Lucas Category:Season 6 Category:Lucasfilm Category:Tristar Pictures Category:Sony Pictures